


Trust

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, but not actually, no one is asleep, theyre all awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: The Doctor licked her lips, she probably shouldn’t have, she was “asleep” and sleeping people didn’t lick their lips. However, she couldn’t help it, she was antsy for what was to come. Then she heard it, the soft turn of a door knob and the quiet squeak on hinges and she shivered, the tingling sensation rolling down her spine. And then it was shut, plunging them back into darkness.She could hear Yaz’s footsteps, hear her breathing, smell her—that sweet scent that marred the air she inhabited, delectable—but she couldn’t see her, taste her, feel her. And didn’t that just add to the fantasy, though? She shook with anticipation as the bed beside her dipped.Another shiver raked down her body as she felt the warmth coming from the woman. “Doctor?” Her voice was a whisper.“Yeah?” The Doctor matched her hesitant tone, afraid that a sound too loud would break the moment, bring it to an end.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> personally I love the idea of somno but I love the idea of clear and explicit consent more so I played around with the idea until I came up with this, hope you like it

_ The Doctor licked her lips, she probably shouldn’t have, she was “asleep” and sleeping people didn’t lick their lips. However, she couldn’t help it, she was antsy for what was to come. Then she heard it, the soft turn of a door knob and the quiet squeak on hinges and she shivered, the tingling sensation rolling down her spine. And then it was shut, plunging them back into darkness. _

_ She could hear Yaz’s footsteps, hear her breathing, smell her—that sweet scent that marred the air she inhabited, delectable—but she couldn’t see her, taste her, feel her. And didn’t that just add to the fantasy, though? She shook with anticipation as the bed beside her dipped.  _

_ Another shiver raked down her body as she felt the warmth coming from the woman. “Doctor?” Her voice was a whisper. _

_ “Yeah?” The Doctor matched her hesitant tone, afraid that a sound too loud would break the moment, bring it to an end.  _

“How are you?”

“Good, you?”

“Good, great, d’you still want this? We can stop,”

“Don’t, please. Yes, Yaz, yes I want this.” The Doctor bit her lip and then felt a hand on her calf, a sheet separating her bare flesh from Yaz, “Do you, Yaz, d’you still wanna?”

“I’m okay, s’long as you’re okay.” 

“I’m okay, def okay, more than okay, the most okay, in fact.” 

There was a humored breath from Yaz and then shuffling on top of the bed, the Doctor felt two warm lips press against her cheek in a quiet kiss before the words ghosted against her cheek, “Then go to sleep, babe.”

What an impossible command. It was hard to melt into a passive role. To pretend like she was sleeping, to let Yaz just take care of her. It was hot and tortuous and so necessary. She let the weight drip from her bones and sighed, letting her eyes fall shut, and fell into the moment, as difficult as that was. 

It started slowly, Yaz’s hand dragging up and down her side, light touches that brought more sparks than soothing. The Doctor shivered, trying and failing to fight the urge to nestle into Yaz’s fingers. And then there was a humored sigh leaving Yaz’s nose, barely a few seconds in and the Doctor had already failed the task. But, that was to be expected, afterall, this was the Doctor. 

She gave into the Doctor’s not-so-subtle wish and laid her palm against the smooth plane of her shoulder. Her palm generating heat against the Doctor’s cold skin. Another shiver traveled up and down her spine. The Doctor wished to reach up, to entwine her fingers with Yaz’s but there was another warring need within her, to let Yaz have her, completely, to take full care of her, to let her body exist with the sole purpose of satiating Yaz’s desires. That thought alone was enough to drain her hand of its autonomy. Enough to let this fantasy play out, it was her own, after all. 

Yaz’s hands slowly began to trace over the skin until her fingers, cool, wrapped around the shoulder of the Doctor’s tank top. She pulled it down and off her shoulder, leaning in to leave kisses against the junction there. The soft skin of Yaz’s lips danced across her neck in a way that pulled the most delicious sighs to the Doctor’s mouth. 

Yaz worked slowly, softly against the skin, as if she had nothing but a duty of care to it. She worked surely, making sure to lathe her tongue over the soft, pale expanse. Her fingers continued to trail down her body until they were teasing the hem of the Doctor’s top. Cool fingers would dip beneath the fabric and glide along her stomach before pulling out to trace patterns onto the clothes. 

Each movement brought a chill down the Doctor’s back, something she fought to suppress. She could get lost in this, the soft and tender loving of her body. The way Yaz was so delicate, as if her every movement was calculated for the Doctor’s pleasure. 

The hand finally stopped it’s teasing and slithered up her stomach, before scratching her nails down it, gently, enough to raise goosebumps, but that was it. She continued that up and down pattern, while her lips began to trace lines over the Doctor’s right collarbone. The Doctor groaned, body tensing before she could stop it and then fell boneless again. The fantasy required a painful amount of work but that was part of the fun, she tried to convince herself. Without a doubt that must’ve been part of the fun because it would end so beautifully if she could keep it up. 

Warming fingers found her right nipple and the Doctor couldn’t hide the sharp inhale of surprise. What followed was the softest chuckle and then a stern pinch to the hardening skin. The Doctor groaned again and fought the urge to rise into Yaz’s touch. And Yaz pinched again. Her lips continued their downward descent, while a hand worked in tandem to pull the top down enough to reveal the Doctor’s left breast to the cool air. The Doctor moaned as lips trailed over the curve of her chest before finally zeroing in on the nipple and sucking on it. 

She started with a simple suction of the bud before licking it and dipping back to blow on it, to let the air rise it to a stiff peak of which she bit down upon. The Doctor fought every single muscle in her body, every single temptation to move and writhe beneath the ministrations of Yaz’s talented mouth. Then her hand continued travelling downwards, tickling over her stomach, before moving further and further and further down to the inside of the Doctor’s thighs. 

The Doctor sighed and shifted slightly, in a manner she felt normal for natural sleeping patterns, as soft fingertips drew long, gentle lines up and down the sensitive skin. Yaz finished off the nipple with another suck and then a scrape of her teeth before following after her other hand. 

The Doctor was wearing boxers, a fact that proved difficult when she was also supposed to be limp. Fingers curled around the elastic hem of the shorts and paused there. 

“Can I take these off?” Yaz’s voice sliced through the tense air between them. She tugged at the article of clothing so that the Doctor knew exactly what Yaz was getting at.

“Yeah.” The Doctor’s voice was far more throaty than she was expecting, gruff and deepy and hot. “Please, yeah, always.”

A humored breath, “Okay, babe.” The Doctor could hear the smile, wanted to open her eyes to see it as well, but decided against it, the lack of sight giving this interaction a more intense quality. 

The boxers began to slide down her legs, it was a slow process, with not an ounce of help from the Doctor. And there was something so delectably wrong about the feeling of being undressed in her seemingly most unguarded moment. A sleeping body for Yaz’s hands to explore, to learn, to feel, to know, she sighed, something about those thoughts kept the Doctor enraptured. The fabric drew down her thighs slowly until she was able to maneuver them quickly from there, the knees making the ordeal easier. 

And then the Doctor was completely bared to Yaz in her most sensitive place. Almost anyway, her legs were closed. A fact that Yaz didn’t seem too happy about. Two warm palms pressed into each mid-thigh before slowly spreading them apart, revealing the hot, wet center of the Doctor. The Doctor could hear Yaz lick her lips before sighing at the sight.

And seconds turned to minutes of which Yaz did nothing and the Doctor couldn’t stop the way each muscle of her hips felt like fire, burning with the rapid desire to rock her hips, to cause the final exchange but she fought it. And she fought it. Until she couldn’t anymore.

“Yaz,” The Doctor said, hips rising up into the air.

“I thought you were supposed to be asleep, Doctor?” A hand placed flat against the meeting between thigh and stomach pushed the Doctor back down to the mattress. 

“I thought you were supposed to be touchin’ me, Yaz.”

“This is your fantasy, Doctor, are you seriously complainin’ about how it’s happenin’? ‘Cause I can leave, let you get yourself off.”

“No.” The sound of defeat was distinct in the Doctor’s voice in a way that had Yaz sighing her humor at the situation. 

“You’re somethin’ else.” Yaz leaned down to leave a kiss to a particularly sensitive spot right on her hip that had the Doctor melting back down into the fantasy. She slowly moved back, pushing until she was laying between the Doctor’s spread legs, breath warm on her wet core. 

The Doctor clenched around nothing, the chill a delicate contrast to the raging fire of her skin. She was so desperate, needy, seconds away from sacrificing her own fantasy for pleasure when Yaz finally, finally dove forward and licked a sure line from her clenching hole to her clit. She didn’t stop, continuing to lick back down and then up. Trying to get the taste of the Doctor before going any further. 

She sighed at the taste, her lips reverberating against The Doctor’s sensitive bits. She finally moved upwards and molded her lips to the small nub of the Doctor’s clit. She squeezed it with her lips, a pressure more teasing than pleasuring, before beginning to suck. The Doctor jolted alive with the suction. It was hell, having to suppress each roll of her hips, each twitch of her legs, each urge to grasp onto some part of Yaz, she’d long since given up on hiding her moans, long and deep ones of which were spilling out into the air between them. 

One arm wrapped around the Doctor’s leg, holding her close, while the other repositioned itself until Yaz had two dexterous fingers rubbed the Doctor’s entrance. She quickly tapped the Doctor’s thigh twice before resuming their waiting place, “Yes, please, yes.” The Doctor responded quickly desperately, and Yaz didn’t wait any longer, pressing her fingers in deep to the wet, hot core of hers, fingers working expertly, quickly, to collide with the sensitive nerves located far within her, fingers curling there before pulling out to do it again. 

The Doctor was quickly reaching the precipice of her pleasure, waves of ecstasy washed out, crashing against her body with impressive force, each swipe of Yaz’s tongue, each thrust of her fingers was more than enough, her movements were both confident and talented enough to redefine the word rapture, the Doctor abandoned all sense of fantasy at this point and moaned without pause, moved without thought, hips rolling in a jerking motion, arms and limbs spasming with pleasure, body being completely rocked with the strength of an orgasm. And she clenched down upon Yaz’s intruding fingers and moaned and moaned and moaned until sounds evaded her grasp.

Yaz slowed the pace of her fingers, stopped sucking the Doctor’s clit and turned to licking it softly as the Doctor jerked through the powerful orgasm. 

Her lungs filled and emptied quickly, uncomfortably so, as she tried to replenish the much needed air that her moans and orgasm deprived her of and finally Yaz let go of her leg and pulled away, leaving the cool air in place of Yaz’s missing mouth. 

The world seemed shattered, shards of information scattered about far beyond the Doctor’s possible realm of thought, each piece sat, therefore, unnoticed, waiting for the Doctor to register them, waiting for the Doctor to come down from her unspeakable bliss and put the world back together. With time she was able to work out the puzzle, starting from her body and ending with the bed, that’s all she really needed for now, and that’s how she grew aware of the way the mattress dipped beside her. It was Yaz, resting on her side, staring at the Doctor with an impossibly bright smile. 

“You look proper spent.”

“I  _ am _ proper spent.” The Doctor nodded, eyes falling shut with a yawn. She wriggled closer to the warmth Yaz was providing, a nice contrast to the way her sweat was beginning to once again feel cold in the room.

Yaz draped an arm over the Doctor and pulled her flush against her body. “How are you, how was that?”

“Yaz that were perfecter than perfect.” She nestled into Yaz and wrapped her arms around Yaz’s waist, “And that’s not even a real word, that’s how perfect it was.” 

Yaz rolled her eyes and smiled, “I can’t believe you of all people have a somno kink.”

“Oh, I dunno, I think it makes tons of sense, I mean, I trust you, I love you, and the idea of being left vulnerable and completely in the care of someone you trust and love? It’s nice.”

“Nice is one way of describing what just happened.” Yaz smirked and pulled the Doctor ever closer, leaving a kiss on her temple before, “I love you too, Doctor.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
